Affairs of the Heart
by angelfan86
Summary: Mal has a sister he hasn't told anyone about. Out of pure coincedence, she winds up on his boat. X Woohoo! I haven't forgotten this story. Chapter 5 is now up!X
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and I don't get paid.

**Author's Note 1: **Set A/U sometime between the series and before the movie.

**Author's Note 2: **Since I recieved so many reviews saying that the original format was hard to read, I have now reposted. Enjoy.

* * *

_Don't slow down. Run faster!_ The woman thought to herself. _Where did I park that blasted boat?_ She glanced over her shoulder as she turned to the right. Four Alliance officers were chasing her. "Stop her!" One of them yelled. She spotted the firefly just ahead of her. The hatch was closing just as she reached it. With a burst of speed, she jumped inside and hid behind a crate just as it closed. The four officers watched the firefly start up. "Should we stop them?" One of them asked. "Nah, she's harmless enough now that she without her crew." The other officers laughed. 

The woman slowly calmed as the ship began to lift off the ground. "Well now, ain't you cute?" A tall burly man asked. "Back off!" She snapped without looking up. "Fraid I can't do that. I have to take you to the captain." She stood and brushed her long, brownish blond hair out of her face. "You blasted idiot, I am the captain!" Jayne folded his arms in amusement. "Funny, you don't look like him." She looked confused. "Him? What the?" She made a dash for the bridge. Jayne was right behind her. "Hey! Come back here!"

Once on the bridge, she raced to a window. She spotted her firefly, the one she was the captain of, taking off. Without warning, it exploded. She jumped in shock. Slowly reality hit. "Dash it!" She muttered as she slumped to the floor. Her back was next to the wall and her face in her hands. Her crew was gone. Her firefly was gone. "Where did she go?" Jayne gasped. Zoe nodded in the general direction. "Where'd you learn to run so gorram fast!" She looked up at him. Everything I learned about runnin' I learned from my brother. The biggest jerk in the universe, Malcolm Reynolds!" She said as she got to her feet. Jayne, Wash and Zoe exchanged an amused look.

At that moment, Mal entered the bridge. "What in blazes was all that racket about, Jay-…?" He stopped short as he saw the woman and Kaylee nearly bumped into him. She was not who he had expected to see. "What's she doin' here, Zoe?" He asked. "Question of the day, sir." Zoe replied. The woman glared at Mal. "You double-crossin' traitor!" She said, socking Mal in the jaw and knocking him flat. Kaylee stepped out of the way to avoid being knocked over as Mal crashed to the floor.

He looked up at the angry woman in surprise. "Where'd you learn to punch like that?" He asked, rubbing his sore jaw as he stood to his feet. "As if you didn't know, Malcolm Reynolds. You son-of-a…" She lunged at him again, and it was all Jayne could do to hold her back. "As if I didn't know what? And who are you anyway?" Mal asked. "You know darn well I'm your sister! You off to the war and left me at home in the hands of our father. He's the reason I learned how to punch back!" Mal looked stunned, as did the rest of the crew. "Angela? It can't be you." "You know it's me! Don't play stupid with me Mal. I learned the stupid act from you, so I can see right through it!" Mal looked nervous and confused. "Still doesn't explain what you're on my boat."

She calmed a bit. "I thought it was my ship. I didn't take time to read the name because the hatch was closing." "Well then, I guess we best turn around so we can get you back on your boat and off of mine." "That's very noble of you, Mal." Angela said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid that's impossible seein' as how my ship just exploded!" "Is that what that noise was? I thought it was just an engine backfiring." Angela glared at him. "You know gorram well what an explosion sounds like, Malcolm Reynolds!" She said through clenched teeth. Jayne was still holding her back by gripping her arms. She turned on him next. "Get your paws off of me you over-grown ape!" Mal was desperate; he couldn't have her take out his entire crew.

Inarra chose that moment to come onto the bridge. Her eyes widened when she saw Angela. "You… what are you doing here?" Mal's shock grew. "You mean you two know each other?" Inarra turned her attention to Mal. "Of course, she's a companion." Jayne burst out laughing. "Just what is so gorram funny!" "It's just… Well she sure don't dress like no companion. Don't act like one neither." Mal looked at his sister. "You're a companion?" "Former… I'm a former companion." She said defiantly refusing to look at Inarra. Mal didn't know how to respond, so he turned to Kaylee. "Kaylee, would you show Angela to the room next to Shepherd's?" Kaylee grinned glad to have the fighting over. "Sure thing, Cap'n. Follow me." She said turning to Angela. "You can tell me all about yourself as we get you settled."

When the two women had gone, Jayne started laughing again. Mal glared at him and Wash started to laugh as well. "Please enlighten the rest of us as to what is so gorram funny!" Mal snapped. Wash shut up and didn't say a word. Mal glared at Jayne. "Well? You gonna answer me, Cobb, or do you want to find another ride?" "Sir, it's just you never mentioned you have a sister, and, well… she's a helluva lot prettier than you." "Is that fact?" Mal growled menacingly. Jayne grinned. "First, I don't recall whether it's any of your gorram business whether or not I have a sister. But seein' as how she is my sister, you'll do well to keep your grimy paws off. Got it?" Jayne nodded, and Inarra stifled a laugh. "Somethin' funny, Inarra?" "Mal, I've just never seen you this protective before." Mal's expression turned from menacing to flustered. "Well… uh… She's my sister, of coursed I'm gonna be protective." He said and stalked off the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewerers for your helpful comments. Also thank you to my beta reader, Wicked Willow.

* * *

Angela woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. She'd had the dream again and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. She reached over to retrieve the book she kept handy for nights like this. It was then that she realized that she wasn't on her ship. She stood, stretched and began to pace the room. She was on her brother's boat now.

She walked over to mirror. She had certainly changed since her days as a companion. The long, flowing dresses and her manners had been the first things to go. Multiple fights had added countless scars. She was surprised that Inara had recognized her. Of course, her bright green eyes were still the same, and she was still the same 5'7" that she had always been. She had gained muscle but she was still thin. How had she wound up on a firefly with both Mal and Inara? She picked up a brush and combed through her hair. It didn't shine like it used to. She examined the ends of her waist length hair. It was time for a haircut. She headed to the kitchen, hoping to find someone else awake.

Shepherd Book and Simon were in the kitchen when Angela arrived. Simon was the first to notice her. "Miss Reynolds, I figured you'd be asleep. You seemed exhausted after dinner." Angela shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Hello Shepherd." Shepherd smiled. "Hello, Miss Angela." Simon turned to Shepherd Book. "Thanks for talking to me, Shepherd. I'm off to bed." "Goodnight, Simon."

Angela sat down, barely looking at Shepherd Book. Instead, she chose to stare at the table. The Shepherd let out a soft laugh. "You're worse than your brother." Angela's head shot up. She hadn't even been on Mal's ship 24 hours, and already she'd offended the preacher. "Don't be alarmed. Allow me to explain." He said apologetically, sensing her discomfort. "Mal has made it clear from the beginning that he isn't too fond of having me on board. However, he'll at least talk to me. He'll even give me orders. You won't even look at me. You act like you'd rather be six feet below the ground. I asked Mal about it, but…" "He said it was none of your go-… none of your business." Angela said. "Exactly." Shepherd replied with an amused look on his face.

Angela looked back at the table. "Maybe Mal's right, but we do have our reasons." "I'd like to hear them." Shepherd said encouragingly. "Mal and I didn't have a happy childhood. Our father was not a nice man. Whenever he got angry, he would either disappear to go drinking, or he would take it out on us. Eventually, it got really bad. Mal and I went to the local shepherd. We figured he would help us. We wrong; we were dead wrong. He to us we were trash and deserved whatever beatings we received. After that, he escorted us back to our father. He told him to teach us about honesty. Our father beat us within an inch of our lives, and I mean that literally Shepherd. Mal ran away soon after that. About a year later, I was shipped off to companion school. That's why we gave up on religion." She said as she looked back down at her hands.

Shepherd nodded. "I see." His face was etched in sadness and compassion. "That man wasn't a shepherd. He was a wolf. A true shepherd would have helped you." He said gently. Angela looked up at him. "Thank you, Shepherd." "My pleasure. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to bed." "Goodnight, Shepherd." Angela said softly.

When Shepherd Book was gone, Angela was left alone with her thoughts. Several minutes later, Jayne came into the kitchen. "You have a nice chat with the preacher?" Angela shrugged. "You know, this whole situation is pretty amusing." She looked up at him, eyes flashing. "What do you want! Are you here because I used to be a companion? Because that was a long time ago." Jayne sat down across from her. "While that is an interesting bit of information, it ain't why I'm here. I couldn't sleep, and when that happens I usually come down to the kitchen. Your company just happens to be an added bonus tonight." Angela looked back at her hands. "I see." She whispered, slightly embarrassed.

Jayne stood and walked over to the refrigerator. She was amazing. She had so much power in her small frame. She could probably take him in a fight. Hell, if she could knock Mal on his ass with just a single punch, he wouldn't stand a chance. He grinned, just thinking about that scene. She was cute too. Sure, he'd told Mal he understood his wanting him to keep his hands off. But if what Mal wanted and what little sister wanted contradicted each other, well, Jayne had never been able to resist a good looking woman who wanted him.

He grabbed some food out of the refrigerator and sat down across from Angela. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" Angela shook her head. "Bad dream?" "Nightmare." She corrected. Jayne swallowed some food before continuing. "I guess seein' your boat explode would do that." Angela shrugged. She'd let him believe whatever he wanted. But her nightmare had nothing to do with her firefly blowing up.

"You don't say much." Jayne stated. Angela looked up at him. "Not when there ain't nuthin' worth sayin'." Jayne grinned. "You're cute, you know that?" That comment startled her. She had been called many things by many men over the years. But Mal was the only one who had told her she was cute before Jayne. She didn't know how to respond.

"You're a very interesting man." Angela said as she stood to leave. "Leavin' so soon?" "Yes, I need some sleep. Goodnight." She said as she walked back to her quarters. Jayne watched her go. A goofy grin played at the corners of his mouth. That woman had been on this boat less than 24 hours, and, already, she'd stolen his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it

**Author's note:** Ten thousand apologies for not having updated sooner. I lost my disk with this story on; however, I (obviously) was able to find it. So here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Angela could hardly believe what she was doing, as she knocked on Inara's door. The door opened, and she could tell Inara wasn't thrilled to see her. Angela looked down at her feet. "I hate to ask… but I need some clothes. I have credits. I can pay you."

Inara shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Your ship blew up, and I have plenty to spare. Come in, please." Inara said as she moved aside. Angela stepped inside, and Inara looked her over. "From what I can see, you need more than just clothes."

Angela rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I could use a haircut." She muttered.

"And some moisturizing oil for your hair. Have a seat." Inara said, indicating a chair.

Inara set to work on Angela's hair with skill. "Why did you come to me?" She asked, as she brushed oil through the now neatly cut hair.

"I would have asked Kaylee, but she's so little…"

Inara laughed. "Kaylee's clothes would be far too short for you." Angela grinned and nodded. "Why did you run away? You were on your way to being a fine, well respected companion. You were one of the best in our class."

Angela's grin disappeared. "Alliance officers don't see companions as people. They see them as property." Inara looked confused, and Angela knew she would have to explain.

"I was on my way to meet a client, and an alliance officer told me that he was looking for someone. I didn't realize that he meant he was looking for a whore." Angela paused looking at her feet. "An alliance officer will do anything to get whatever he wants. Horrible things, things that I will never speak of to anyone. I finally gave into him. He used me and tossed me out. After that, I knew I had to leave the life of being a companion."

Tears were streaming down Inara's face. "I'm so sorry…" She said as she placed her hand on Angela's arm.

Angela pulled away. "Don't give me your pity, Inara. Just know that I did what I did for a reason."

Inara nodded. "Does Mal know?"

Angela shook her head. "Mal didn't even know where I was, until yesterday."

"I shouldn't have judged you, Angela. I should have realized that you had your reasons. I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! I'm not sorry. Running away was the best thing that ever happened to me. With that action, I lost complete contact with my father. I got a firefly and a place on that boat that I could finally call home. So save your apologies for another day."

Inara smiled. "Let's get you some clothes. I hope you don't mind companion's clothing." She said pulling out various styles of dresses and robes.

Angela tried on a dress with a low back. Inara gasped when she saw the scars. "What…? Does it fit that badly?"

"No, it's just… the scars… there are so many of them."

Angela shrugged. "I've been in a few fights over the years/"

"You are so much like your brother." Inara said softly.

"Maybe, but you'll never see Mal in a dress."

The two women began laughing at the image of Captain Malcolm Reynolds wearing a dress. An hour later, Angela left Inara's shuttle with plenty of clothing to last until they arrived at their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. So don't sue me.

**Author's note:** Ok, it has been a while since I have updated. I apologize. Yes, this chapter is a bit short, but I thought I would go ahead and put it up. Enjoy.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Angela seemed to fit into her share of the work. She spent her free time up on the bridge watching the seemingly endless expanse of the verse. She watched every move that Wash made as he piloted the boat. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Why do you display those little plastic dinosaurs everywhere?"

"Because I can."

"Well there you go." Angela replied with a grin. She turned and made her way to her room.

Jayne met her outside her door. "Wash kick you out?"

"No, I kicked myself out."

"Why?"

"Mind your own gorram business."

"I could make you my gorram business."

"Try it, I dare you."

Jayne laughed. He was about to reply when Mal's voice came over the intercom. "Jayne get your ass down to the mule! And bring Angela with you!"

"Well, darlin' I guess you've just been made my business." Jayne said with a grin.

"Kiss my ass." Angela snapped back as she headed for the mule.

"Love to, darlin'." Jayne said under his breath.

* * *

"'Bout time you got down here." Mal said stiffly to his sister.

"What do you want, Mal?" Angela snapped back.

"I need you to go get dressed up. The men I'll be transacting business with are expecting me to be traveling with two companions. I was going to ask Kaylee, but…"

"Now that I'm here, I'd be more convincing."

"Basically."

"Gorramit, Mal! I'm not a companion anymore. You know that."

"I know that just as well as you know that you're still my little sister."

"I haven't seen you for years. You ran off and now you want to play the big brother card?"

"Angel…"

"Don't Angel me, Malcolm Reynolds. Don't you dare!"

"Listen, you are going on this trip. And whether you like it or not, I am still your older brother. Now go get changed. We're leavin' in an hour." Mal said desperately trying to control the anger in his voice.

Angela glared at her brother and then turned to walk back to her room. Jayne fought to hide a grin, but failed miserable. "What are you grinnin' about?" Mal snapped.

Jayne shrugged. "Nuthin'… nuthin' at all."


End file.
